Jimmy Green Cross
'Jimmy Green Cross '''is Thunderbird3InternationalRescue's pony-sona and free for anyone to use as long as he doesn't get killed or maimed (unless you have my permission). Appearance (Pony Realm) Jimmy is a brown-maned, blue-eyed, light tan-coated teenage unicorn. He wears gray glasses (hex code #666666) on his face and wears a blue (hex code #336699) vest. His cutie mark is a green Celtic cross, hence part of his name. Appearance (''Equestria Girls Realm) He wears a blue plaid button-down shirt, a dark red jacket, navy blue slacks, and brown shoes. His glasses change in color from gray to dark brown. Background (Pony Realm) When he was born in the city of Neigh York City, he was just called "Jimmy". A follower of the Christian faith, he spent most of his free time studying the Bible, and began acting as somewhat of a missionary, spreading the Word of God around Equestria. Curious as to what he was preaching about to her subjects, Princess Celestia invited him to dinner at her castle, and after he told the same story, the Princesses were so amazed and impressed that they granted him permission to keep at it. This is what eventually led to him earning his cutie mark. Background (Human'' Realm) He moved to Ponyville after graduating from school in his native Neigh York City. As it says in his Pony Realm Background above, he was born into a Christian family. He met Twilight when she paid him a visit while he was moving in. One date at the movies later that evening and the two soon became a couple. Personality Most of the time, Jimmy is very charismatic, funny, lively, gentle, and loving. Though, he can get angered '''very '''easily and is known to have serious bucks that pack a mean punch despite his seemingly weak appearance. They say he once took out an entire gang of thugs with nothing more than his bare hooves! Trivia * Of all the CMC, he has the strongest bond with Apple Bloom, who he is considered by her to be her "Big Bro #2". * He is engaged and boyfriend to Twilight. * Apart from his charisma, he's also got somewhat of a sense of sarcastic humor, and often makes sarcastic remarks to things. * He first met Twilight's family when he went with Twilight to their house for dinner. * He also has the ability to turn himself into his human form by use of a magic spell. * His appearance in the ''Equestria Girls Realm isn't the only thing that changes about him, as does his name, which changes to Jimmy Wigg, and apart from being a spreader of the Word of God, he's also a teen pop singer with his own band, The Ponyvile Trotters. * The reason it says he's a Christian is because I'm a Christian in real life. Gallery Jimmy Green Cross (Human).png|Jimmy's human form One Final Word Now, for all you Flash Sentry X Twilight shippers out there, I'd like to say that this is an entirely different universe, so please don't post any comments bashing Jimmy being Twilight's colt friend. Category:Ponysonas Category:Males Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Content (Thunderbird3InternationalRescue)